Tony's Surprise
by Special Agent Brickles
Summary: A night at a bar could change tony's whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into the local pub where the team was drinking in a victory of finding there latest

crimal in the case of the missing sailor who ended up dead in the desert.

he had pulled out the stool closest to Ziva and took a seat ordering a beer while the rest of the team was entranced in conversation.

The bartender slid him the beer as he listened to the conversations that were going on between his fellow team mates.

Ziva spun around to face his general direction " Tony Why aren't you getting in to the conversation?" she said,

he just looked down at his bottle " Eh I just don't feel it tonight,Ziva!" he sighed. she smiled " I will be right back I got to use the sleeproom!" she turned off her stool and headed towards the restrooms.

he smirked at her zivaism as he looked at the rest of the team then back at his beer, he decided that he'd go home and

call it a day. He took one long gulp of his beer then turned to stand when he got ambushed by a Abby hug, " Hello

Tony, I didn't think you'd make it!" he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug back, " Yeah I thought I'd drop in

then I'm gonna leave!" he let her go,as she stepped back " Aww come on stay alittle while longer!, We were all

thinking about going kareoking, you should come along!" she was obviously in a good mood " Nah Abs I think I'll call it a

day! you guys go have fun" her smile turned upside down " Come on Tony! It's only gonna me and Timmy, now! Gibbs

is going home so is ducky and Palmer! I don't Know about ziva, By the way where is she?" they both looked around his

eye's wandered over to the restroom doors. There he saw a guy who was probably 6'6" he had her against the wall

she seemed to be trying to move past him but he slammed a hand against the wall near her head. Tony got up putting

his hands on Abby's shoulders and slightly moved her towards the bar, he walked over to where Ziva and the guy was,

" Hey sweetheart is something wrong here?" he said to her. The big guy turned "it's none of your business" he growled

at tony. " It is when your harassing my girl!" tony tried to equal the guys tone of voice. The guy swung his hand up in

the air both tony and Ziva saw what was coming next, Tony went flying across the room and crashed into a pole table.

the whole room went silent as they watched tony crash, they all rushed over to him, he was knocked out!.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tony woke up it was morning, he went to his coffee pot and loaded it with the right stuff to make his coffee, he pulled

out the sugar from the cabinet, then ventured his way over to the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a coffee cup.

He went back to his coffee pot waiting for the rest of the coffee to Brew, he pulled out a spoon and put filled it up with

sugar, then poured it into his cup he looked around then tilted the bag of sugar and pour,what he thought was a good

amount of sugar into the cup which of course was half of the cup. He then pulled the coffee pot out and poured his

coffee.

He headed back to the bed room to get ready for work, it was 6:00am, he put his cup down on the table next to his

bed the picked up a shirt that was on the floor smelled it and make a horrible face throwing it towards the door, he

walked towards the window and found another shirt he sniffed it ' it smells okay' he thought as he lifted off the one he

had on throwing it at the door, ' next is jeans' He went through a few pairs smelling them and throwing them at the

door he finally found one on a chair that sat next to the window, he took off the ones he had on and threw them over

the chair and picked the ones he had found up and put them on.

He moved to where his coffee was took a sip of it then headed to the bathroom, he opened the mirror above the sink

and found the Mose he then squirted it in his hand then lathered it all over his head, he rummaged in a basket on the

toilet until he came across a comb, he brushed his hair back. He had finally finished the preparations he usually did to

get ready for work, But it was only 6:30 he'd got done a little early, so he grabbed his badge, gun and coffee making his way to his car.

The elevator dinged and he stepped out, no one was there yet he presumed, he got back into the elevator and pressed the button for the autopsy room.

The elevator had stopped and he got off as soon as the doors opened what he saw could have put him in the hospital or and asylum.

Ziva was standing there with her clothes off with all her lovely curves showing the whole world ' well autopsy room' he body.


	2. Chapter 2

his eye's ventured down her body until it met the vary surprising man kissing her stomach. It was Ducky! his lips were pressed to her stomach, Tony couldn't help but stare

at this surprisingly disturbing sight, unaware he let out a gasp ducky was the first to look over to Tony his eye's got wide and he pulled his lips away from Ziva. Tony couldn't

fathom it he rushed to the elevator and pressed the buttons any he could possibly push, A few seconds later he ended up in Abby's lab he rushed out of the elevator to the

opening doors where he had fell on the floor he layed there with his back pressed against the cold floor. He closed his eyes and tried to put the pieces together but they

couldn't BE put together, the bright lights that were shining down on his turned dim " Hello Tony" a chipper voice said in delight, He slowly opened his eye's " Hi Abs!" she sat

down beside him, " What made you come rushing into my lab on your day off?" he looked up at her "Today is my day off?" he heard her giggle " Yes tony you have today off!

b/c of what happened yesterday!" he jumped up in the sitting position all the blood rushed to his head causing a bigger headache he turned to her " WHAT HAPPENED

yesterday?" she looked at him quizzically " You don't remember what happened yesterday!" she got a worried look on her face as she jumped up and walked over to the phone

and dialed a number " Hello ducky! I need you to come here right away! tony came in here and he's have mind troubles he can't remember!" Tony jumped up to the thought of

ducky touching him after what seemed like pleasuring Ziva, He ran to Abby's sliding doors and locked himself in here lab.

Ducky walked in Ziva was standing next to him but tony was nowhere insight " Yeah Ducky he locked himself in my lab over there!" they all walked over to the sliding doors to

find tony lying on the floor with Burt under his head and a piece of paper over his eyes. Ducky tapped on the door "Anthony Will you let me in to examine your head?" tony

threw up his arm giving them a motion that clearly said go away! " Tony let us in if you have a head injury we should check it out!" Abby said trying to encourage him to let

them in, when Abby realized she had a remote to the doors sitting on her desk were the monitors were.

The doors slid open he didn't want to move it was like his world way spinning he had that picture seared into his mind plus the groggy headache that made him feel even worse.

Ducky leaned over him "Whats wrong tony?" all tony could do was moan " Okay well that doesn't tell us much, Abagail what made you say he has a memory problem?" he

looked up at her " Well he didn't know today was his day off due to what happened yesterday! And he doesn't Even remember what happened yesterday!" Ducky looked

down at him " Oh! I see!" ducky got up turned to Abby" Do you mind if he lays her for a while? I think he just needs some rest!, Ziva I need to talk to you!" Abby sat down

next to Tony and put her hand on his head.

"Ziva, Tony saw what was going on in the autopsy room!" She gasped " Oh no! so is that why he's acting like this?" ducky looked at Tony then back at her " I think it might be part of the problem!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony heard there whole conversation even though he wished he didn't.

Abby stayed right next to him, " Hey tony! you didn't know about Ziva and Ducky?

everyone has known about them for weeks!" tony made the awfullest groan

" No I just can't, it's just not right!" Abby smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tony felt a sharp pain on his cheek, "Tony, Tony!" he heard Zivas voice. "No Ziva! I just can't think about you and Ducky like that It's impossible!"

The sharp pain in his Cheek got sharper as he heard the sickning sound of her hand meeting his face.

He opened his eye's they were still in Abby's Lab, but only Ziva was there.

" Where's Ducky?" he asked quizzically looking around. " Ducky is down in autopsy! And what do you mean you can't

think of me and ducky like that?" she was leaning over him now to hear his explanation. " You and Ducky, Like

together! I couldn't handle that sight!" she leaned back raising an eyebrow " Me and Ducky together? where'd you

come up with that?" he looked up at her " I saw you two in the autopsy room this morning!, I just never imagined you

and Ducky being .." he let out another disgusted groan " Sexually wise that was just to much!". She slapped him " That

is gross Tony!, Although I love Ducky, I would never think of having that kind of relationship with him!" she stood up

and walked out the sliding doors " Gibbs wants you upstairs as soon as you come to!" she walked over to the elevator

and shook her head as she entered it.

He finally came around to going upstairs to face Gibbs and the whole situation that Ziva was trying to avoid.

He headed out the sliding doors and waited for the elevator as soon as it dinged Tim stepped out he was wearing a

construction hat, a white shirt and blue jeans with suspenders. He thought that Tim was doing a role-playing thing like

he dose at those conventions, But he was kinda shocked he picked something so manly and not the Elf Lord he was so

into. " Another convention McGuts?" Tim raised an eyebrow " What are you talking about Tony? dose your head still

hurt that much!" Tony shook his head " Yeah alittle it feels like a sledge hammer has bashed it!" Tim just shook his

head and walked past Tony. He got into the elevator and pressed the button for the squad room floor.

He flipped the switch just to straighted out his thoughts his head did seem like it was spinning so he hit it acouple of

times, then flipped the switch again.

He entered the squad room And was ambushed by Abby " AWWW tony you look sooo Cute!" she cooed. He just

pushed it aside until he saw Gibbs he had a head dress on made of many feathers and no shirt on and a cloth rapped

around his lower body and moccasins on his feet with a bracelet half way up his arm.

"Boss? umm... What on earth are you wearing?" Gibbs just glared at him " Get over here Dinozzo!" he yelled as he

walked over to Gibbs his outfit seemed to be getting heavy. The elevator dinged as he arrived to stand next to Gibbs,

Out walked the constructions worker Tim And behind him was Ducky In a police out fit, They walked over to stand next

to Gibbs and him. Gibbs Shouted " Where The Hell is Palmer?" Gibbs looked around then Ducky spoke " He should be

here! he had to run down to the lockers to get his last thing!" no sooner as Ducky finished Palmer rushed in wearing a

leather-jacket with matching pants and a helmet in his hands " Sorry I'm late I couldn't get the helmet out of the

locker!" He said as he rushed over to stand next to Tony. "Wow Palmer how would have thought you could look that

good in that kind of outfit!" Tony said looking him down "Ah yeah I..I couldn't really get the pants on right away!" Tony

chuckled to him self. " Well I always thought you'd look good as a fire fighter Tony!" Palmer said with a laugh, just then

tony looked down and saw that he had a firefighters uniform on.

"Okay everyone get together I want to take a picture!" Abby said Cheerfully pulling out a camera from her left pocket.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tony screamed " No Ab's I don't want to take a picture we look like the village people!"

Tony heard laughing as he opened his eye's, he was in the pub laying on the floor, with his team around him. They all

seemed to be laughing.

He jumped up! " OH! Ziva your not with Ducky!" then he looked over to the rest of his team " And Palmer your not in

that bickers outfit! And you McGeek your not in the construction workers outfit, Gibbs you Did not make a good Indian!

And Ducky you actually looked good as a police officer!" Everyone burst out laughing " I guess he's alright" Ziva said.


End file.
